High school torture Or is it?
by Senshi-Hime Rin
Summary: Rin,Kagome,Sango,and Ayame are all adopted sister's going to a new school.There they meet Sesshomaru,Inuyasha,Miroku,and Kouga,the school playboy's.What happens when the boy's find that these girl's arent like most girl's.
1. Chapter 1

**Me: Hola to all the people who read this! This is my first attempt at a story! YAY!**

**Rin: Hi Hi! **

**Me: Rin! You're so KAWAII! (Hugs Rin)**

**Sesshomaru: (Growl) Step off my woman!**

**Me: R-Right. Sesshomaru scary. Wait! You didnt think I wanted to...Y'know...date her did you?**

**Sesshomaru: It's possible.**

**Me: Dude has the poison gone to your head? I'm a girl...She's a girl...I dont date other girl's! Besides I have a crush on someone else! Who is a guy!**

**Sesshomaru: Whatever.**

**Me: Grrr... Anyways Rin-Rin! Can you say the disclaimer for me please!**

**Rin: Sure! Senshi-Hime Rin does not own Inuyasha!**

**--**

**High school torture or is it?**

**--**

It was a peaceful morning in the Higurashi Shrine until..."RIN, SANGO, KAGOME, AYAME!! GET OUT OF BED OR ELSE YOU'LL BE LATE!!" Shouted the four girl's adopted mom. They had just moved from East-side Tokyo, and today was there first day of High School...even though High School was already half-way through. Yup, they were going to be the new kids. _What joy! _

**(Rin P.O.V.)**

I growned as I opened my eyes to face the cursed day. 'Why must the Sun be so bright?!' I question myself in my head. "Ah well, might as well get up. Darn school!" I said as I got out of my warm...comfy...relaxing...sanctuaric bed. Sigh why must the world be so cruel to make a bed like that. It makes it hard to get out of. Ah well. I did my morning routine and went downstairs.

When I made it to the kitchen I saw my adoptive family. You see. Me, Sango, Kagome, and Ayame arent really sisters. We were adopted by the same woman. But we all love eachother as if we were really a family.

Kagome had on a blue shirt with a pouting puppy that said 'I've been a bad girl' But on the back there was the same puppy except it now held a wide grin and was saying 'But I dont care' She also had on a pair of blue jeans and a pair of converse. She was currently eating cereal while bickering with Ayame about something. I'm to lazy to pay attention to what their saying.

Speaking of Ayame, she was wearing a red shirt that said 'Who let the dogs out?!' and on the back said 'Oh yeah, I did' She was also wearing a pair of blue jeans except she had on a belt. She was wearing her faveorite pair of running shoes. She was eating cinamon toast while bickering with Kagome about something. Like I said...to lazy to figure out what there arguing about. I think I heard the word dog though.

Up next is Sango, who was shaking her head at the arguing teens. She was wearing a black shirt that said 'Touch me' and on the back said 'And die!' The shirt does not lie people. She was wearing a pair of black jeans, and had on her combat boot's. She was chowin down on some left over pizza. Now that's my kind of breakfast!

I was wearing a shirt that said 'Cute and Sweet on the outside' and on the back said 'Pure evil on the inside' and a pair of ripped up jeans. I was also wearing a pair of hi-tops. I took a piece of pizza out and sat down next to Sango and started to watch the show.

"NO YOU STUPID DOG! WOLVES ARE WAY BETTER THAN DOGS!!" Ayame shouted losing her patience.

"THEY ARE NOT YOU DUMB WOLF!! DOGS ARE WAY BETTER! AT LEAST THEIR LOYAL!!" Kagome yelled back, also losing her patience.

I sweatdropped and turned to Sango. "Arent dogs and wolves pretty much the same type of animal? Except a wolf is wild while a dog is mostly house trained." I question wandering what the big deal was.

Sango sweatdropped as well and said "Well to Ayame and Kag's there is obviously a big difference. But then again, there always has to be a difference in the things they like...even if they like the same thing!" She said sweatdropping even more.

I nodded and said "I wonder how they do that. Finding differences even when they like the same thing...or close to the same thing." I wonder out loud.

Sango took a moment to reply "Well...I guess this is just another one of the world's mysteries that no one will ever figure out." I nod my head, as I wonder if they would ever stop arguing...probally not I decided.

Our mom came in and gave us the boot out the door, before saying. "Bye sweeties! Have a nice day!" Right after she said that she slammed the door shut and locked it. I sweatdropped again. 'Is our mom that desperate to get us out of the house.' Was the thought running through my head as we started to walk to school.

Sango was obviously thinking the same thing and said. "I knew she thought we were annoying but I didnt know we annoyed her that much!" She said.

I laughed and said. "Well think about it. We live with two sister's who are always at each other's throats, two brother's who are always planning pranks together, and two cats who are always trying to out-do the other." Sango nodded at my explanation.

"I wonder where Souta and Kohaku were this morning anyways." Sango said with suspision in her voice.

"Maybe they already left for school." I said though in truth I was wondering the same thing.

"Or maybe we are right behind you!" Shouted two voices. We turn around, including Ayame and Kag's to see our two brother's...who had in their hands...two water balloons each! They threw the balloons as we ducked. We then heard a shriek from behind us. We turned back around to see what looked like four sluts all wet with pieces of balloons on them. It was quite an hilarious sight, and I couldnt help but snickering a little.

One of the slut's looked at me and scowled. "WHO ARE YOU TO LAUGH AT ME 'KAGURA SOAJI**(1)**' THE PRESIDENT OF THE SESSHOMARU FANCLUB!?" She shouted with fury blazing in her eyes.

I smirked and said "I believe I am Rin Higurashi. And I'm so very sorry for laughing at you. If I had known that you were a fangirl I would have never done that. I would joined my brother's in hitting you with water balloons, and then start laughing. So I'm very sorry for offending you. I promise the next time I have a water balloon you will be the first person I hit." I finished talking while my sister's and bro's started laughing.

I turned to my bro's and said "Now off to school!" I said in a stern voice but before they left I knelt down and whispered "Nice aim! When you get home from school expect home-made ice-cream made by me!" Then I stood back up and said "And I hope you learned your lesson!" I yelled out.

They saluted and said "YES MA'AM! WE LEARNED TO GIVE YOU A WATER BALLOON WHEN WE GO OUT TO HIT SLUT'S!" They yelled before laughing.

I laughed too and said "Good job! Now march off to school soilder's!" They ran off while laughing. I turned to find my sister's smirking and the slut's gaping.

"DO YOU NOT KNOW WHO WE ARE?!" Screamed one of the sluts that would look like Kagome if not for the fact that the slut had ton's of make-up on.

"A slut?" Kag's questioned innocently. I mentally snorted. 'Innocent my butt!' I thought to myself.

"NO! WE ARE THE MOST POPULAR GIRL'S AT OUR SCHOOL!" Screamed a blonde at the top of her lungs.

Ayame smirked and then put on a appolagetic look. "You are? And here I thought you were just a couple of screaming banshee's!" We laughed again.

"YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO TALK TO US LIKE THAT!!" A brunette yelled.

"Yeah? Well you have no right to scream peoples ear's off but you still do it." Sango said smirking. We all laughed once again before hearing some clapping.

We turned around and saw four guys. No correction four HOTT guy's.

One had black hair tied into a ponytail and blue eyes.

Another had black hair also tied into a ponytail but shorter than the first ones ponytail, and had dark purple almost black eyes.

Next came one with silver long hair and had doggy ears? He had golden eyes.

Finally came the hottest one. At least to me anyway. He had long silver hair and had piercing gold eyes.

But I knew these type of guy's. They looked like playboy's. And by the way the slut's were looking at them...they were. So I looked at my sister's and we all nodded. With that we turned on our heel's and started to walk away. I turned back and saw the shocked playboy's. I smirked. If they think there gonna get us just by there looks they got another thing coming!

--

**So how was it? Good? Bad? Should I give up writing? LOL I'm just kidding. Tell me if I need to improve something. Hope You enjoyed!**

**(1) I didnt know if Kagura even had a last name so I just made something up!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: Wassup meh homies!?**

**Inuyasha: Yo! Why the heck are you talkin like that?**

**Me: ...Don't know...**

**Inuyasha: (sweatdrop) O.k. So...who are the couples of the story?**

**Me: Well...Of course Shesshomaru and Rin (cutest couple ever! If Rin is older than a little girl.) Miroku and Sango (Well...it's an interesting couple) You and Kagome (Destined to be...plus I hate kikyo) and Ayame and Kouga. (DESTINY!!)**

**Inuyasha: Okay...who gave you sugar?**

**Me: THE ELVES DID IT!! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA LAAMA MONKEY'S WILL RULE ALL THE LAND AND EMO FISHES WILL RULE ALL THE WATER'S!! YEAH BABY!**

**Inuyasha: O.O Right...well to end this crazy disclaim...Senshi-Hime Rin does not own me...or any of the other character's.**

**Me: (sniff sniff) You had to remind me ,you cold-hearted Teme. (Get's sudden mood change) NOW ON WITH THE STORY!!**

**--**

**High school torture. Or is it pt.2**

**--**

**(Sesshomaru P.O.V.)**

My idiot of a brother, his friends, and I were on our way to school. I was currently fighting the urge to kill said brother and friends. I was losing the fight when suddenly...

"WHO ARE YOU TO LAUGH AT ME 'KAGURA SOAJI' THE PRESIDENT OF THE SESSHOMARU FANCLUB!?" One of my many fangirl's screeched. And just my luck, it was Kagura...the president.

"Wait! Did she say that someone was laughing at her?" My idiot of a brother Inuyasha asked...a smart question. Dear lord. I think it's the end of the world. But there are so many girl's I havent been with!

"Well let's go check it out!" Kouga shouted. What is it with all the idiot's shouting out smart comment's today?

We ran around the corner to find 4 soaked slut's, 2 little kids, and 4 smoking hot girl's. We started to pay attention to what was going on.

The girl with the cute side ponytail started to talk while smirking...dang she can pull off a sexy smirk. "I believe I am Rin Higurashi." Rin Higurashi huh? I'll have to remember that. "And I'm so very sorry for laughing at you. If I had known you were a fangirl I would never have done that." Oh great...another fangirl I bet. "I would have joined my brother's in hitting you with water balloons, and then start laughing. So I'm very sorry for offending you. I promise the next time I have a water balloon you will be the first person I hit."

I could feel my mouth drop. Where had this girl gotten her spunk from? I thought all girl's were suppose to be mindless cheerleader's who would do anything to get a date with a hot guy. She turned to the little boy's and said "Now off to school!" She said in a semi-stern voice.

Then she bent down and thanks to my enhanced hearing I could here her say "Nice aim! When you get home from school expect home-made ice-cream made by me!" Then she stood up and said. "And I hope you learned your lesson!" She said like a mother scolding her children for mis-behaving. My heart took a dive when I thought about mother's.

I was taken out of my misery however when the two kids started yelling out "YES MA'AM! WE LEARNED TO GIVE YOU A WATER BALLOON WHEN WE GO OUT TO HIT SLUT'S!" The boy's yelled before bursting into fit's of laughter. I myself was having a hard time keeping down my chuckles. Inuyasha and his friends Kouga and Miroku were snickering with there hands over there mouths.

It got even funnier when Rin said while laughing "Good job! Now march off to school soilder's!" like a commander. I even started to chuckle a little when the boy's saluted her before running off.

"DO YOU NOT KNOW WHO WE ARE?!" Kikyo, Inuyasha's #1 fangirl screamed to where I'm pretty sure the whole world could hear.

The one that looked kinda like Kikyo, minus all the digusting make-up and slutty clothes replied with a "A slut?" She questioned. I could see Rin rolling her eye's, and I could see Inuyasha smirk his 'That girl will be mine' smirk at the Kikyo look alike.

"NO! WE ARE THE MOST POPULAR GIRL'S AT OUR SCHOOL!" Lisa said. Lisa was Kouga's number one fangirl.

"You are? And here I thought you were just a couple of screaming banshee's!" The girl with reddish-brown pigtails said smirking. I looked over at Kouga who was watching the girl who told off Lisa like a wolf would watch a piece of meat.

"YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO TALK TO US LIKE THAT!" Alana screeched. They really do sound like banshee's.

"Yeah? Well you have no right to scream peoples ears off but you still do it." The fourth girl said smirking. 'Dang! Where did these girl's come from, and how can I get there?' I question in my head as I turn toward's Miroku to see his hand twitching. The girl's started to laugh again while the slut's looked like they had been slapped across the face. Karma does that you know?

Inuyasha, apparently, decided to make our presence known by clapping. I innerly smirked. They were probally going to turn into fangirl's now. They turned their heads and I saw the girl Rin let her eye's stay on me a moment more than the other's. I couldnt help but smirk for real. 'So this hot chica once a little bit of this Sesshomaru huh? Well I guess I could make arrangement's for her.' I thought inside my head.

I was about to walk over to her when she turned to her friends and they all nodded. Then they turned on their heel's and left. To say me and the other's were shocked would be an understatement...exspecially when Rin turned around and _smirked _at us. What the heck was wrong with these girl's. It's like they were'nt affected by us or something.

**(1 hour later)**

We were all in our first hour class and our teacher Mr. Onigumo was going on about the World War II. Come on! It's not like anyone else listens so why do they teach it?

I was just about to dose off when there was a knock on the door. I groaned. Whoever interrupted my was soon-to-be nap would pay. "Come in!" Mr. Onigumo shouted with annoyance in his voice. Apparently teacher's dont like to be interrupted during teaching. Who knew.

The door swung open and in walked the four girl's from this morning. I looked over at my 'friends' and saw that they were equally as shocked as me. Then I looked over at the slut's and saw that they were glaring.

"Hello girl's. What is your names and why are you here?" Mr. Onigumo asked trying to sound like he enjoyed his class-time being interupted. He's a bad pretender.

"Hello. We're the new student's here. My name is Kagome Higurashi. I have anger issues." The Kikyo-look-alike said. I looked over at Inuyasha and saw him writing down 'Kagome' on his 'Girl's I'm Gonna Get With Before the End of the School Year' list.

I turned my attention to the front of the class when another one of the girl's started to talk. "Yo! Names Sango Higurashi! I am the only sane one in my family." She said cheerfully. I looked over at Miroku, who's hand, was once again, twitching. 'Hentai' I couldnt help but think.

Now the reddish-brown stepped up. "The names Ayame Higurashi! I'm the prankster!" She said grinning evily while looking at the class. I looked at Kouga who was smirking. Kouga is the school's prankster. So if someone thinks their gonna steal his title from him, they got another thing coming.

Finally, the girl I've been wanting to talk came up. "Hola! Names Rin Hgurashi! I'm the insane one...of course when you live with phsycho's it tends to happen." She said reffering to her sister's who, in return, all hit her upside the head. "OW! What the heck was that for?" She asked while rubbing her head.

"For saying that we're phsycho's!" They yelled at her with angry marks on her forehead. Rin sweatdropped.

"So...you mean to say that...I get hit in the head for telling the truth?" Rin asked sweetly...a little _to _sweetly.

"YES!" The other Higurashi's cried. Then realising what they agreed to they all in unison, shouted "I MEAN NO!!" The class started to snicker. Even I let out a chuckle.

"Geez...no need to yell. And make up your mind would you? Anyway's, so Mr. Oni where do we sit?" Rin questioned. The class got quiet real fast. No one was aloud to shorten Mr. Onigumo's name. The last person who did was never seen again.

"What. Did. You. Call. Me?" Mr. Onigumo said with venom in his voice.

Rin looked confused as she said. "Mr. Oni. Isnt that your name? It's what it say's on your name tag." She said innocently.

We all looked at Mr. Onigumo's tag and sure enough...someone had marked off the 'gumo' part of his name leaving only 'Oni' Mr. Onigumo got really red in the face and stormed out of the class room hollering back a "I'LL BE RIGHT BACK!!" He was probally going to the office to get a new name tag.

As soon as he left the Higurashi's burst into laughter. "G-good job Ayame!" Sango stuttered out as she was doubled over in laughter.

"What do you mean 'Good job Ayame'?" Kouga questioned. Ayame took out a black sharpie from her pocket while smirking. The class gasped.

"I did warn him that I was a prankster. Didnt I?" She said still smirking. I couldnt help but think 'This is gonna be one heck of a year.'

--

**Alright! I wrote a new chapter! Sorry if you didnt like the little re-run of last chapter's scene. But this time it was in the boy's prespective. At least Sesshomaru's anyway. Review please!**


End file.
